


Re-evaluación

by Mirellesky



Series: Realmente (no) eres mí tipo [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: A little angst, Connor is a cutie pie, Gen, M/M, Protective!Stephen, Stephen is a piece of heaven, Well - Freeform, cute couple, he is injured, he is not sick, sick!connor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirellesky/pseuds/Mirellesky
Summary: Traducción:Stephen reacciona de manera inesperada la primera vez que Connor es atacado en una de las misiones.





	Re-evaluación

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reevaluate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505636) by [thebitterbeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast). 



> Esta es mi primera traducción y creo que no me habría animado a hacerla si no hubiera leído la preciosa historia de thebitterbeast. Espero que os guste c:

Stephen le da mil vueltas al tema y cuantas más vueltas le da, más consciente es de lo sorprendente que es que Connor no haya salido herido antes. El más joven se convierte en el hombre más torpe del mundo la mayoría de las veces, pero de alguna extraña manera que no alcanza a comprender, siempre consigue salir sano y salvo de la situación, normalmente después de realizar alguna brillante hazaña que suele pasar desapercibida cuando la alegría por el cierre de la anomalía termina cegándoles a todos. 

Tras los sucesos acontecidos, Stephen se avergüenza de sí mismo por haber pensado que Connor era una carga para el equipo y el rey de los inútiles idiotizados. El técnico está lejos de ser algo de eso y Stephen es consciente de ello mientras observa el cuerpo pálido que se encuentra tendido en la cama del hospital. La respiración de Connor es pausada, su rostro se encuentra surcado por horribles cortes, su pecho queda oculto bajo un montón de vendas y tiene un tuvo penetrándole en el interior del cuerpo a través de la boca.

Lo peor de todo, piensa Stephen, es que Connor no parece él en absoluto. El Connor que él conoce suele ser un cúmulo constante de energía, moviéndose sin parar y hablando como si la vida le fuera en ello y no le hiciera falta respirar. El Connor que tiene delante, en cambio, está inconsciente sobre una cama mientras un doctor le está diciendo a Cutter que hay muchas posibilidades de que, si Connor se despierta… Stephen tiene que interrumpirle antes de que siga hablando, porque ¿«si Connor se despierta»? 

—¡Por supuesto que va a despertarse! —dice finalmente. Connor se despertará porque es demasiado brillante y valiente como para darse por vencido y quedarse en una cama sin luchar por su vida.

Nick le observa entonces y por su mirada Stephen descubre que el hombre sabe demasiado. Demasiado para que pueda seguir mirándole al menos, por lo que desvía la mirada de nuevo hacia Connor y desea que el más joven de la habitación siga luchando por su supervivencia. Porque Stephen no está seguro de poder seguir viviendo si algo le pasa al técnico antes de que él pueda decirle que son amigos, que da igual si él es un hombre seco y que quizá estaba equivocado y Connor es más su tipo de lo que había creído en un principio.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

No es hasta dos días más tarde cuando los ojos de Connor empiezan a abrirse y Stephen, que había permanecido sentado en la incómoda silla que se había apropiado, se abalanza sobre él con su mirada fija en el rostro del más joven de los dos. Una tos que podría ser confundida con un carraspeo escapa por la garganta seca de Connor y Stephen intenta calmarle con palabras reconfortantes mientras coloca su mano en el hombro del otro hombre. Con la otra mano alcanza el vaso de agua que se encuentra cerca de la cama de hospital y se lo tiende a su compañero. Incluso le ayuda a tomar pequeños sorbos agarrándole con la mano la parte trasera de la cabeza mientras sus dedos se enrollan con el largo cabello del joven. 

Los ojos del técnico no abandonan el rostro de Stephen mientras se deja caer poco a poco en la almohada que tiene detrás. 

—¿Stephen? —pregunta, confuso. 

—El mismo —responde el mayor de los dos con voz suave. Una sonrisa de alivio se dibuja en su rostro—. Nos has dado a todos un susto de muerte. 

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta y ante aquella cuestión la preocupación recorre el rostro de su...¿compañero? ¿amigo? Connor ya no tiene demasiado claro qué etiqueta usar con él.

—¿No te acuerdas? —Stephen hace amago de apartarse de la cama para marcharse, seguramente para avisar a un doctor, pero los dedos de Connor se cierran alrededor de su muñeca demostrando el pánico que siente el joven ante aquella posibilidad. Los ojos azules de Stephen le observan con sorpresa pero antes de que Connor pueda retirar su mano, el mayor de los dos vuelve a sentarse en su silla y entrelaza sus dedos con los del otro—. Está bien —responde, tranquilamente—. No me voy a ir a ningún sitio, así que puedes descansar. Cuando vuelvas a despertarte te diré todo lo que quieras saber.

Si no fuera por la genuina preocupación de la que Stephen está haciendo gala, Connor podría sentirse avergonzado de como una pregunta más casi se escapa de sus labios. Stephen parece leérselo en el rostro y sus ojos empiezan a brillar de manera extraña. De manera gentil, aumenta la presión con la que ambas manos están entrelazadas.

—Estaré aquí cuando te despiertes si es lo que quieres.

El mayor de los dos parece extrañamente vulnerable cuando lo dice por lo que el técnico no puede más que regalarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora y de pronto su rostro deja de estar tan pálido para adquirir unos leves toques de color.

—Gracias.

Los ojos azules de Stephen se centran en él y con una cálida voz desconocida para él hasta el momento, le pide a Connor que se duerma. Éste se deja llevar rápidamente por el cansancio y la extenuación y pronto vuelve a dormirse, sintiéndose feliz y seguro ante el pensamiento de que Stephen va a permanecer a su lado. Ya tendrá tiempo de pensar en el por qué y permitirse a sí mismo tener esperanza cuando despierte de nuevo.


End file.
